Through Hell and Back
by heartfallen
Summary: Chris is back and he has a story to tell. I edited and updated, thanks for waiting so long


**Through Hell and Back **

Flames came up from the floor in the middle of the Manor. When the flames receded back to Hell all that was left was a man. The man was very rugged looking; his clothing was torn and covered in a slight layer of dusk, his fingertips were black with dirt, he was completely covered in a layer of dust, his hair was tangled and in need of being combed, his lips were pushed together in a straight line, his eyes were hardened, ready to fight, and held untold stories.

"Chris" gasped Phoebe

"You look like Hell" Paige said

"Well, Hell will do that to you" replied Chris moving past his stunned Aunts up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked while she and Phoebe followed him.

Chris went to the attic with the sisters on his tail. He went over to the wall and started drawing the Charmed symbol

"How are you alive?" Phoebe asked

"I watched you die" added Paige

"And what are you doing?" asked Phoebe

Before they could ask any more questions Chris turned around to face them

"How I'm I alive? How else? Wyatt. After the last time we met when I dove into the time portal with the spell he had no way to get back to the past to kill me. So, he figured I would eventually get myself killed. And when that happened with the help of a spell I would be transported right to him. Well, I was transported but not to him.

Somehow I ended up in Hell. It really didn't matter to me, I mean I was dieing so I wouldn't have to spend much time there. When Gideon died so did his magic. His magic was what kept me from healing. There was no one around to heal me, but without the magic the wound could heal. So, eventually it healed on its own.

I don't know what happened but I couldn't orb. I was stuck in Hell. Maybe when Gideon died all that magic seeped into the walls preventing me to orb. I don't know and it doesn't matter how it happened, it happened. I was in Hell and I couldn't orb out but I did have my witch powers."

He paused slightly but the story needed to be told.

"Whitelighters really aren't that welcomed in Hell. So, whenever I ran into a demon I would kill it before it had a chance to kill me. Although, all that all pretty normal to me but I still had to find a way out.

I found out I could do some interesting things with my telekinesis. I could move elements, mainly fire because there is a lot of fire in Hell. I could also move things in other places to me or through walls and TK things to me that weren't around, like something on Earth. When I did that it would come to me in orbs so apparently things could orb down but not out. I could TK those kinds of things and then TK them again while still in motion. That was pretty cool cause I could orb a dagger down and straight into a demons heart with one move. I could also do that with fire.

Soon, I found out I could orb things away with TK but not to Earth just around Hell. So, I tried something. I would TK objects in fire then TK/orb it to Earth and it worked. I did this for a while to get the hang of it then I tried it on me. I orbed and orbed the fire to me all at the same time. Then I TKed us both to Earth. I'm here so you know it worked and I didn't even get burned."

His Aunts were so shocked you would think they were the ones that were in Hell.

"And for 'what are you doing' I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. And to do that I need him but should I go to him or should he come here. Hmmm....well, if he comes here he might kill you all and that would be bad. I really can't take that chance so I guess I'll go to him. I suppose he could kill me instantly, but what the hell."

Chris went back to drawing the symbol and when it was finished he stepped back to admire his art work.

"Bianca was a lot better at this," he sadly muttered.

The symbol glowed into blue light, "That's my cue. Bye."

"Wait!" Phoebe and Paige both took one of his arms stopping him.

"That's sweet your worried about me. Don't be I'll be fine. It's been nice seeing you again but I really do have to go." Chris shrugged off his aunts and stepped into the portal.

His last words echoed in the room. "Tell Mom and Dad I love them." And with that he was gone.

A/N: I edited my earlier chapters so now they're easier to read and one whole chapter. I'm so sorry I didn't updated this sooner but I lost the paper I wrote the rest of the story on. Well, I found it but now I have to figure out what will happen next. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for being so patient. Please review so I know you actually do want more of this story.


End file.
